The invention relates to test units or test means and particularly to air test units and means. Specifically, the invention relates to a portable air test unit in kit form with a complete system arrangement for a plurality of modes of use.
A need has existed for an air test means, particularly for high pressure tests, that would eliminate the need for towing or otherwise transporting heavy duty type compressor or cylinders to the site of the test, then arranging a temporary piping or pressure base system from the compressor means to the site of the actual test. Such prior art air test means, often referred to as "portable" because they could be towed to the site of the test, were heavy and bulky and needed other auxiliary means to be moved. Those prior art test means were also expensive to obtain, extremely noisy, and expensive to operate.
The present invention is small, its portability is obvious in that it is in kit form and can be hand-carried like a small tool box or tool kit. Externally, it appears to be a small tool kit or tool box.
The entire air test unit or means is contained in the small tool box-like container. The unit is self-contained, having its own compressor means to provide a high pressure test, a power supply means, high pressure test connecting means, a facility for storing these testing means as well as other auxiliary equipment of the complete system.
The present invention also is arranged for a plurality of modes of operation that adds to the flexibility of use of the self-contained unit and system. It is a truly portable air test unit and system in kit form.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an air test unit that is in kit form.
It is another object of the invention to provide an air test unit that is portable, and particularly portable manually by a person.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an air test unit that includes a system arrangement for its use in a plurality of modes.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an air test unit that is wholly self-contained to compress air.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an air test unit that is capable of providing a high pressure test.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide an air test unit that has a built-in power supply.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.